


New Life

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Post-Episode: s05e07 Emily, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: A little girl stands in the doorway looking at the man sitting on the couch with a mixture of shyness and curiosity.





	

A little girl stands in the doorway looking at the man sitting on the couch with a mixture of shyness and curiosity. This house is a new place for her, with new grownups who say they will be her new family now, but even though they are very nice they feel like strangers. 

Miss Dana is very nice and she says she will be her new mommy now, Emily likes that idea, she smells nice and her hugs feel nice and she knows Miss Dana is a good person, she feels it. Mister Mulder who's sitting on the couch is Miss Dana's friend, he came from Washington where Miss Dana lives to take them home. To her new home, where she will live with her new mommy, but not a new daddy. Miss Dana doesn't have a husband or other children, which is sad because Emily always wanted a sister or a brother. Miss Dana has a brother, Mr Bill and he has a wife who will have a baby of her own. Mr Bill doesn't like Mr Mulder very much, and Emily doesn't like him for it, he scares her. Mr Mulder has a funny name and makes funny faces and talks in whispers to Miss Dana like her old daddy used to talk to her old mommy. Emily wonders if Mr Mulder could be her new daddy. She wants to have a daddy as well as a mommy, mommies make breakfast and take you to parties but daddy read her bedtime stories and he always made funny voices for animals in her books and that was the best part of her day.

Suddenly the floor creaks under her feet and the man on the couch spots her.  
"Hey kiddo, can't sleep?" he asks quietly and she shakes her head in response clutching her pillow closer "wanna sit with us for a while?"  
She nods her small head and walks closer. The couch is facing away from her and only now she can see Miss Dana sleeping in the corner covered with her own blanket. Emily climbs under his arm and he pulls the blanket around her hugging her gently. He's warm and his hands are big and there is some old movie playing on the tv. Emily never watched tv that late at night, not even on New Years Eve, but he doesn't mind. He strokes her head gently and Miss Dana is snoring softly and Emily suddenly feels very very sad and big tears start rolling down her cheeks because she's missing her mommy and daddy and she knows she will never see them again.  
"It's ok sweetie" he tells her softly "You're not alone. Nothing will happen to you, I promise" he starts to rock her gently as she cries quietly "we will take care of you, everything will be alright, you're safe with us, shhh"

He keeps talking, his voice soft and soothing and Emily cries quietly until she falls asleep in his arms because he's so warm, and he feels like home and Miss Dana will be her mommy and maybe he will want to be her daddy, and read her stories and maybe some day she even may have a brother.

**Author's Note:**

> part of leiascully's October Fic Fest


End file.
